Walking Dead: Tales From the South
by Maxbear29
Summary: The story of a group of people, from Texas, headed to Dallas for refuge in the beginning of the apocolypse


Hello! Welcome to my story, and first submission, on ! I just thought a small introduction was in order, and I'm not 100% sure on what the exact rules are of this site, so I'm not sure if I'm allowed to add this to chapter one, but it appears to be okay, so I'mma roll with this. Yeah, I'm going to release a fanfiction on TWD, but not in the obvious way. I'm going to be using all new characters, a new plotline, a new location, basically it will just be in the same universe. I guess it's a lot closer to the Walking Dead video game universe, and that's also the comic book universe, and only sorta the TV show universe, if you wanna fucking split hairs about it, but I'm categorizing it as the TV show, because it's the Walking Dead, and in the end, it's all the same universe (well...sorta. I'm not getting in to that today.) I just wanted to say, give me all your criticism. I need it. I want to get better, and if you stay silent on your dislike of my story, than I never will, so please, berate me if you so please, I just want to become better. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! -Max

Chapter One

"How did I reach this low point in my life? Dragging my fucking bloodied corpse through the muck, on a goddamn backroad in Texas, alone, and fearing for my life? What did I do, God? How did I upset you so bad you damned my ass to hell?" Henry whined to himself, holding his shoulder, sobbing. Henry Savidant, was age 26, wearing a torn up muscle shirt, cargo shorts, and a belt with a holster for his gun. He had jet black hair, brown eyes, and a round face, and was 5'10", and in shape. He was bleeding from all over his body, and had tear-stained cheeks, and a bandage over his left hand. He saw a rotted park bench, secluded, in a gazebo, and snuck up to it, making sure not to be seen. He set his backpack down on the ground, and lowered himself carefully onto the bench, so not to break the green, soft wood. He desperately tried not to let out an audible scream of pain, as he lied down, and shut his eyes.

_3 months earlier_

Henry and his family had heard about the outbreak of a virus, transferred through blood on blood contact, that lead to agression, mindlessness, unresponsiveness, death, quickened decomposing, and an unsatiable urge to devour anything living you come across. It was frightening, but the CDC said they had handled it, and that the government had an answer, rallying everyone up into the major cities. Since they lived in Texas, everyone was getting rallied in Dallas, so Henry and his family were packing all their belongings to go stay in Dallas for a while. It was also said the virus lead to a slow, painful death, and it was recommended to stock up on non perishables, firearms, and to avoid anyone who was infected. Henry had finished packing, and sat in their dining room, with the whole car pool headed to Dallas he was a part of. It was him, his father Nathan, Fiancée Esther, his family friend Joel, and his wife Lizzie. Nathan was a very tall, strong man, with a very mean look to him, but was a sweet person under all the tough guy layers. He had grey hair, a clean shaven face, and always wore a polo shirt and jeans. Esther was very short, only 5'4", and thin. She had square glasses, was impossibly blind without them, and wore bright red lipstick. Joel was on the chubbier side, but a very strong man, and was always smiling. He had crazy curly red hair, and a thick red beard. He was average height, and always looked ready to lift weights. His wife, Lizzie, hated Henry. Henry was a very laid back person, studying to be a lawyer, who cracked jokes, and was almost always happy, where Lizzie was strict, very organized, didn't laugh very often, and always looked exhausted. She wasn't mean, she just disliked Henry.

Henry ran over to Esther, and hugged her from behind, as she smiled. "Henry. Do you think with you wrapped around me, I'm gonna get done packing anytime soon?" she said with a laugh, as he let go, and pouted.

"But... aw... okay..." Henry said, as Esther hugged him, and he smiled.

"Fine, you win. All the hugs in the world for you." Joel walked, in, picked up a box, and laughed.

"Man, it sucks your wedding is being held off until this is all over with." Joel said, as Henry shrugged.

"I'd give it a week, tops. The CDC sound confident it'll get resolved soon." Joel hauled the last box into the old beat up minivan, and sat inside. Everyone piled in, with Nathan driving, as they took off, towards Dallas, passing by several pale, shambling people, with discolored hair on the street as they drove by.


End file.
